terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Varanell
Varanell, '''nominally the '''Republic of Varanell,''' '''is a sovereign republic on the Northern Continent. It is a unitary state consisting of eleven provinces and three province-level cities, and is located along the eastern coast north of Rhamidia, east of Basaltiano, and south of Pesterent and Lasterus. Varanell's population is 92,000,000, and its area is approximately 500,000 square miles. Varanell is a developed country and a major power, and its capital city, Varnessia, is a world center of culture, politics and economics. The present-day country of Varanell dates back to a number of states, centered largely around the southern region of the country, speaking Old Varanett, a Varantic Borean language. Known as the Varaneans to the Rhamid Empire to the south, they at times were conquered and influenced by Rhamidia. They would eventually be conquered by the Anglean Empire and made into two states - Varania or Varanell, and Alendia - which it would rule until the twelfth century. Varanell was heavily Anglified under the empire, and as a new national identity emerged during the Romantic period of late Anglea, it was one that wed Anglean and old Varanett tradition; the new Kingdom of Varanell, which would exist more or less for the next six hundred years, would be based around this national narrative until the Revolution of 1843, which established the Varanelli Republic. Despite tumult in the nineteenth and early parts of the twentieth centuries, today Varanell is considered to be a successful democracy and a world power. While not as wealthy as neighboring Lasterus, it is considered a high-income country, and is a leader in world culture and technology. Varanell's current president is Elen Darayass. Geography Varanell is often geographically divided into four parts. South Varanell - centered around the national capital of Varnessia - is largely flat, fertile and subtropical, which the exception of hilly Vaul in the extreme southeast. It experiences very high levels of rainfall, and culturally has a diverse and vibrant culture that is heavily influenced by the relics of the Anglean Empire and also by Rhamidia to the south. It corresponds to the core of the historic Anglean province of Varania. To the north along the coast, Tiuneci and Siuncar and increasingly forested and hilly, eventually giving way to the low marshland of Tobladoss and the warm temperate rainforests of the Northern Province (Nord-Varanell). North Varanell is more sparsely populated than South Varanell, and historically was poor; however, strong ties to Lasterus have made the north one of the most industrialized parts of the country and in fact quite wealthy. The short Lasterian border is at the river Thenn, while most of the northern border is at the Arijuncar Hills, beyond which lies the cold desert of Pesterent. The vast Loune River which lets out in Tobladoss extends inward into the central region of Varanell around its most populous province, Alinde. Many rivers fan out here, and the province draws its name from the five rivers Loune, Ravne, Harell, Liunesett, and Varelbose. Flat and fertile although drier and cooler than Logunde to the south, this region is in many ways the country's agricultural heartland and contains its historic regal capital Sarevade. This region ends to the north as the plain eventually gives way to desert. Central Varanell is less influenced by Anglean culture than the south, and is poorer, more rural, and the local Varanelli dialect has less English influence. To the west of central Varanell the flat valley gives way to hills and eventually a highland, in which there are many small provinces that - while majority Varanelli in culture - are historically more distinct and less integrated into the Varanelli state. This includes Montessarin, or the eastern portion of the historical region of Sharon, and Tysse, Miur, and Gamell, which each have prominent minority populations. Provinces